Simulated firearm training may include repeated firing without ammunition, such as by firing a laser beam or a light signal at a target such as a light detection system. Simulative fire allows individuals to improve shooting techniques without employing bullets. It may be desirable to have a device and method in which a single or multiple users, or trainers and trainees can readily practice using a firearm without placing themselves or others at risk of accidental discharge of a bullet while still maintaining the ability to recognize whether a firearm has been fired accurately at a target. Simulated firearm training, such as using a training pistol or a simulative training gun firing a laser beam at a target, may limit the financial burden related to the wear and tear on a traditional firearm, including the cost of ammunition and use of adequate facilities brought about by live fire training. For example, simulated firearm training may be employed to develop and improve muscle memory of a shooter without the safety issues and costs associated with life fire training exercises.
Simulated firearm training may be useful to law-enforcement member, military personnel and recreational firearm users who desire a relatively high degree of firearm practice and proficiency. Live fire training may pose a heightened risk to users, such as when the muzzle of a firearm points toward other users, increasing the likelihood of accidental and potentially fatal discharge. Training Officers (TOs) may be injured or fatally wounded during live fire exercises or during loading/unloading procedures of a live fire weapon or firearm. For example, a live round may reach the chamber of a firearm without an officer being aware that he or she is facing a loaded weapon.
Detecting the accuracy of a shooter in a live fire training exercise may be less accurate than detecting accuracy using a laser detection/simulation scenario. For example, when multiple shooters participate in a live fire training exercise using substantially identical bullets fired at a same target, it may be difficult to determine which of the multiple shooters contacted the target. Additionally, when a single shooter hits substantially a same point on a target multiple times during a live fire training exercise it may be difficult to detect which location on the target the shooter contacted, or how many times each particular location on the target was hit. Thus, a simulative fire training device may be used to more reliably detect the shooting accuracy of multiple shooters using a single target.
A simulative fire training device may be inserted into a barrel of a training firearm and may be activated upon receiving a signal from the simulative training firearm. The simulative fire training device may emit light, such as infrared (IR), ultraviolet (UV) or visible light to a target upon receiving the signal. Thus, it may be desirable to have a modular, self-contained laser projection system removably disposed in a barrel of a simulative fire training firearm without being physically wired or electrically connected to the simulative fire training firearm.